Kaden
Kaden is a contestant on Visionary Survivor: Greece. Greece Summary Even though he's quite possibly the luckiest castaway to ever play Visionary Survivor, Kaden's gameplay still stood for itself, redefining what it means to be a confident player in the game of Survivor. Contrary to what you might think when you think of a winner, Kaden's pre-merge game was rather quiet. He immediately pinpointed at Elx and Lime as his two main targets but was never able to make a move against him. He even went as far as to include them in his original two alliances to keep a closer eye on them. After Vik was eliminated at the first tribal council of the season, Kaden desperately wanted to lose a challenge just so he could make a move. With one idol in his pocket at the time, his confidence started to rise. Ironically, Kaden went on to win every remaining immunity challenge before merge, regardless of which tribe he was on. In addition, he managed to pick up a second immunity idol after the tribe swap. When the two tribes merged Kaden linked back up with Elx to finally make a move against Lime. With a clear majority, a new alliance with Derek and Doll and two idols in his pocket, Kaden was more than set. Although it was delayed due to Tiffany's evacuation, the blindside proved successful as Lime became the first juror. But when Elx got power hungry, Kaden was forced to remain in a dominant position. After learning of Elx's plans to blindside Kaden and flush Shawn's idol, Kaden knew he needed to react quickly. After finding his third idol of the season, he was ready to play defense. Surprisingly, Elx's six person alliance plan almost worked, as they gathered a majority against Kaden. Unfortunately for Elx, Kaden spared one of his three idols to save himself, and flip the vote on Elx. With his two main targets now eliminated, two more idols left and only five more castaways to eliminate until the final tribal council, Kaden was on top of the world. At this point his gameplay rose to a whole new level as he began to dominate in challenges. After winning his first individual immunity of the season, his opposition redirected their sights onto Doll. Although Kaden could've played an idol on Doll, he decided to take the safer route and let Doll get eliminated in exchange for keeping his two remaining idols. Which proved to be very rewarding as Doll gifted her legacy advantage to him after her elimination. At the final six Kaden and Derek had a clear target. Although they were outnumbered, they had more than enough advantages to make a move. However, this time it was Derek's turn to shine. Predicting that Dilman, Quil, and Shawn would vote for Rachel, Derek used his vote block on Quil to force a tie between Rachel and Shawn after Shawn failed to use his immunity idol. After turning their slim chances into a clear majority, they managed to successfully eliminate Shawn. At the final five, Kaden's game almost took a massive hit without him even knowing. When Dilman set his plan in motion to attract votes and Kaden bit, it seemed as though Derek would be eliminated as the result of a legacy advantage play from Dilman. However, Kaden unknowingly saved Derek with one of his remaining idols due to it being the last tribal council in which they could be played. As a result Rachel was eliminated when Derek didn't fall for Dilman's trap. After two successful advantage plays in a row, Kaden and Derek had just one more tribal council until they were in a final three with a clear majority. But after Kaden won his fourth immunity challenge in a row, Derek was in danger due to the final four format. When the votes tied between Derek and Dilman, Derek was randomly eliminated. Now back in a minority with just one challenge left, Kaden knew he needed to capitalize for himself in order to make it to the final tribal council. Fortunately he did, capping off his five challenge immunity run with one more win while securing his seat in the Final Tribal Council. With a big decision to make with his sole vote, he decided to bring Quil with him to face the jury. He made the right decision as he became the first Sole Visionary in a 5-2 vote. Voting History Category:Season One Contestant Category:1st Category:Perseus Category:New Icarus Category:Epizón